


Morgan Vs. The Buddy-Night Buzzkill

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season One): There are certain things Morgan just doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgan Vs. The Buddy-Night Buzzkill

**Author's Note:**

> For nbc_las, and the prompt of " Everyone who thinks this is absolutely an insane idea raise your hand." Also for writers_choice ("Random").

"So," Morgan said. "What do _you_ want to do?"

It was Wednesday night, and he and Chuck were hanging out in the living room of the apartment Chuck shared with Ellie and Awesome. It was just like old times.

"World of Warcraft?" Chuck suggested. "Or Mario Cart? Everything on TV's a rerun."

Morgan weighed the possibilities. All good suggestions, but nothing they hadn't done a million times before. He caught a flicker of movement outside the window. It was John Casey, heading home to the apartment across the way.

Now _there_ was an idea.

"I know," Morgan said. "Let's spy on Casey."

"No!"

" _No?_ What do you mean, _No?_ " Morgan asked. "You didn't even give the idea a chance!"

"I don't need to," Chuck insisted. "It's bad. It's a bad, bad idea. Trust me on this."

"Aw, Chuck," Morgan shook his head, pretending dismay. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

" _What_ adventure? I do _not_ want to spend the night lurking in the bushes, spying through Casey's window like some kind of pervert."

"C'mon," Morgan scoffed. "What can he do to us? He's a salesman."

Chuck actually seemed to be getting a little agitated. "A really _big_ salesman. Who has no sense of humor whatsoever. Can we not talk about this any more?"

"Why, are you afraid he'll hear you?"

"Yes!" Chuck hissed.

"He can't hear you. How could he hear you?" Morgan asked. "Unless he's got this place bugged..." Now _that_ would just make Casey all the more interesting, Morgan thought. "Let's go get set up."

"No! For the last time, Morgan, I am not doing this!"

"What is up with you, man? Casey wouldn't be afraid to spy on _you_ , if he had the imagination to even come up with an idea like that."

Chuck's face turned white. The phone rang, and he stared at it as if it were a rattlesnake.

Weirder and weirder. "That could be important," Morgan said. "Maybe the Buy More burned down or something."

Chuck finally picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello?" he said.

Whoever was on the other end was making Chuck nervous, that much was clear. Morgan hadn't seen him look that bad in years.

"Yes," Chuck said. "Yes, I understand… Yes… All right, goodbye." He put the phone down shakily.

"Who was that?" Morgan asked.

Chuck glared at him. "That was Casey. And we are not, under any circumstances, going to spy on him. He threatened to hurt us."

" _Really?_ " Sure it was violent, but it was also kind of awesome. Morgan's respect for the man went up a couple of notches.

"Really. So what'll it be then, video games or a DVD?"

Morgan's gaze wandered around the living room. All the options were disappointing, compared to his original idea. Unless—

"We could always go back to the BuyMore, swipe the fish from Big Mike's office," he suggested happily.

" _No._ "

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
